totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle (TDATS)
Michelle Chang, labeled The Environmentalist, was a camper on Total Drama Action Take Six, and was a member of the Crazy Critics. Personality Michelle Chang is a determined and strong minded person. She has a deep love for family and friends. Because of this, she has a vengeful nature towards those who threaten them. She always is dedicated which leads her to completing her goals. She loves the environment and will do anything to protect it. Appearance She is a tall teenager, but not quite as tall as Sierra. She wears a pair of cowgirl boots. For shorts she has jean shorts. She wears a blue tube top along with a zebra print jacket. She wears her brown hair in a long braid and has a red headband. She has a body structure similar to Heather, with a few minor differences. Coverage Total Drama Action Take Six The First Day of the Rest of Your Lives Michelle arrived and was greeted by Dawn after she brought up the environment. When the teams were looking for the trailers, Michelle and Dawn put their supernatural powers together to find the trailer. This also happened to be the right one. Because they found the right trailer, Michelle and her team won the first challenge. The Sleep of Giant Proportions Michelle was not very important in this episode. She did last pretty long on the team. She did not come up with a plan for staying awake. Dawn won for the team, this means that Michelle and her team had one another challenge. Cool Hand Kate Michelle was picked to be the eater in the disgusting food eating challenge. She was enjoying it because DJ added his "Mama Spice" to the dish. She was too full to finish just another bite, which gave the Actors the opportunity to win the advantage. Her team came in second for the first time and she was safe from elimination once again. Dodgebrawl Michelle was decent in this episode. She did okay throughout the rounds, and ended up earning only one point throughout the rounds. She was safe from elimination because she did not compete in the instant elimination challenge. Suddenly, Last Summer From the beginning of the episode, Michelle was worried about the environment being affected by Chris' irresponsibility and pollution, more than she was worried about her teammates getting sick. Her powers were not working due to the area she was in. She ended up being the fourth person to be infected from her team. She had extreme anger issues. She smashed down a wall, which revealed the half-full antidote landing her team in second place. Even though her team did not lose, she quit the competition due to being disgusted with Chris' pollution. She was the first person from the Critics to be eliminated. Trivia *Michelle's mother is of Native American decent and her father is Chinese. *She is skilled in the Chinese art of Kenpo. *She is a vegetarian like DJ and Bridgette. *First member of the Crazy Critics to be eliminated. *First contestant to quit. **First contestant to quit when her team was not up for elimination. *First contestant to attend another team's elimination ceremony. **First contestant to leave the competition at another team's elimination ceremony. *First contestant to interrupt a ceremony. **Second character, after the RCMP. *Lowest ranking member of the Crazy Critics, 18th.